


A Helping Hand

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Raleigh notices that Chuck is out of sorts. He offers to help.





	A Helping Hand

Raleigh Becket looked across the Mess Hall and for a second thought he saw a zombie. Sitting down across from Chuck Hansen at breakfast, he took in his fellow Ranger’s appearance, former Ranger, for a moment. Dark circles, unshaven for days, rumpled clothes, and then there were the small cuts, bruises, and the cast on the right wrist all courtesy of Pitfall. He knew there was a knee brace too.

“You look like hell,” Raleigh said before munching on some bacon. “Not sleeping?” he offered. They shared infirmary space for a few days after Pitfall. Raleigh was stuck for monitoring, but Chuck was there for a few days to make sure he was okay. The kid was lucky more bones weren’t broken and that his concussion wasn’t worse.

“’M, okay,” came the mumbled response. Chuck used his left hand to cut his waffle. “Heard from Mori?”

Raleigh rolled his eyes. “Having the time of her life in Tokyo right now. She’s a hit on the social scene. She’ll be back next week.” He looked again and sighed, “Chuck, are you sure you’re okay?”

The only response was a halfhearted shrug.

“Look, wanna talk about it?” he had to try, Chuck looked like hell. The time together in the Infirmary really helped them bond in many ways.

A frustrated groan came from the big Aussie. “It takes ten times as long to do any bloody thing with my wrist like this. Showering is difficult and a pain in the arse so I don’t feel clean. And…I haven’t had a wank since before Pitfall.”

He didn’t laugh or smile outright, but Raleigh had an idea that they’d come to the heart of the issue. Chuck was twenty-one and fit as hell, even in his bruised and battered form. Not the friendliest sort, arrogant, borderline rude, with a side of hostility towards things that he thought were stupid, but he was also brave, super smart, and heroic. But it was two weeks after Pitfall and the kid probably tried with his left hand and couldn’t quite manage it. Then there was the shower issue – hard to manage with a cast under the best circumstances.

“Finish breakfast and let’s go to your bunk.”

“Huh?” Chuck was tired and not following.

“Finish eating and we’ll go to your bunk.” Raleigh smiled and didn’t laugh when Chuck still looked perplexed. The kid needed all kinds of help.

* * *

 

He’d never been in Chuck’s bunk. There were a few clothes on the bed and the floor, but considering the kid was one handed and still recovering, that was forgivable. The desk was neat, the bookcase…Raleigh stopped and stared. He walked over and then stared at Chuck.

“How…how did you get this?” Raleigh looked at Gipsy Danger in a 14” model form. She was next to Striker Eureka, Lucky Seven, Crimson Typhoon, Romeo Blue, and Echo Saber. He ran a finger along her. “How?”

Chuck looked away and shrugged. “Son of a Ranger, I guess. Dad got them and I built them, they were model kits. Shaolin Rogue and Cherno Alpha are still in a box waiting to be built. Didn’t have time once I was at the Academy and then a Ranger. Built Striker over two years in my spare time.” 

Raleigh stared at Chuck and could see the red flush all over the kid’s neck. He was a kid, a big awkward kid who did the job of an adult for years. “Surprised that you have Gipsy out for display,” he knew there was a small part of him that was bitter for how Chuck treated him when he arrived. They’d reconciled, but that hit still hurt.

Chuck walked over and looked at Raleigh but unable to meet his eyes. Too much time to think in recovery and getting to know Raleigh a little made it important to say this. “Gipsy was always my favorite. Used to piss off dad and Uncle Scott, they said Lucky should be, but the Beckets were the best. You were my favorite.” He moved away a little and still would not look at Raleigh. He could say it. “Sorry…for being an arse. Wasn’t really about you. Was about not being good enough again.”

That stopped Raleigh in his tracks. “What? How are you…Chuck, you’re the best pilot the program ever saw. Tendo told me you could be a lead tech or even a designer, but instead you became the best pilot. I…I don’t understand.”

Slowly sitting down on his bed, Chuck played with the hem of his t-shirt. “All my life it was been about living up to dad’s expectations and living in his shadow. Then it was about not being Scott. The Marshal…going to get you felt like I wasn’t good enough…again.”

Not knowing how to respond he looked over at the model jaegers again and then at the stacks of blueprints. The kid was a jaeger nerd. “Ten kills before Hong Kong, stood on Striker and hit a kaiju in the eye with a flare gun, and you went down to the Breach and nuked another. Don’t know where you are from, Chuck Hansen, but you are more than good enough.”

Chuck shrugged and started rubbing his thighs with his good hand. “Why did you want to come here? You didn’t know about the models. Usually cleaner than this…”

Raleigh pulled off his shirt and walked over and pulled Chuck up and pulled his shirt off too. “I’m doing you a solid and going to help you take a shower.”

“What?” Chuck stared at Raleigh and gulped. He wanted to decline, but he really wanted to feel clean. His dad was still dealing with a busted collar bone and while things were better, he’d rather not have his dad help him bathe. The offer sounded…nice.

“You said you needed help and I’m free.” Raleigh clapped him on his shoulder. “Nothing I haven’t seen before. Besides, Yancy and I used help each other get all the gel and crap off after a Drift.” He grinned at Chuck and untied the strings of his ‘tracky dacks’ as he called them. He noticed Chuck chubbing up. It looked impressive from first glance.

“Told you it’s been awhile,” Chuck mumbled, clearly embarrassed. He stood there naked and motioned for Raleigh to finish getting undressed. “Can’t help me shower clothed, mate.”

Shucking his clothes quickly, Raleigh was also chubbed and let Chuck drink it in. “So I was your favorite huh?” He was rapidly getting addicted to seeing Chuck flounder and blush. “I won’t tell anyone.” His grin broadened as Chuck’s blush deepened. Affection bloomed in his chest. He wanted whatever this was. It felt good, so he’d take it.

Deciding that answering wasn’t a good option, Chuck limped to the bathroom and started the shower. He felt Raleigh putting the cover over his cast to keep it dry. Suddenly he was under the hot water and groaning as it fell on him.

“Hold still, it will get better,” Raleigh said as he began to wash Chuck’s hair. He looked down and knew they are both harder than a steel beam. Ignoring it for the moment, he lathered Chuck’s hair and slowly ran his fingers along the scalp. That was far more intimate than he recalled with his brother. “Feel good?” Chuck felt good under his fingers. Damn.

“Yeah,” Chuck responded quietly. It was heaven. Suddenly those strong fingers were massaging his shoulders. Tension began to drain and he was getting harder. “Raleigh…” he moaned softly. Teenage Chuck was dancing for joy. So was he.

That sound did something to the older Ranger. He wanted to hear it again and again. Dropping a hand down, he slowly ran his fingers through Chuck’s treasure trail. For once, he wasn’t in a hurry. For once, there was time to enjoy the moment. He wanted this and damned if Chuck wasn’t a sexy as sin man. Fucking cute as hell too.

Picking up the liquid soap, Raleigh built up the lather on the washcloth and started running it all along Chuck’s body, mindful of the still healing cuts and bruises. The sighs of pleasure made Raleigh feel happy he was helping Chuck. He was in deep and so fast. But their time in the Infirmary really built the way to here. Finally, he gripped the prominent erection. “May I?” It was thick, longer than average, but not extremely so, but the covered head as a deep purple. Chuck was definitely backed up.

Chuck looked down and nodded, “Please…” The strong hand felt amazing on his dick. That it was Raleigh was a dream come true. He’d wanted this in some form or fashion forever. Those hands on him in passion, not anger. Heaven.

It didn’t take long; a few quick pumps of Raleigh’s fist and Chuck was biting into Raleigh’s shoulder as over two weeks of frustration ended. He slumped against his buddy and then turned to kiss him. It was a slow languid kiss. He trailed his good hand along the beautiful jaw line. The kiss moved between sensual to heated and back again. God, how Chuck wished he had both hands, but they wouldn’t be there if he did. Silver linings.

They finished up the shower and Raleigh led Chuck back to the bed, only slightly damp after toweling off. “Feel better?”

Laughing, Chuck nodded and gave Raleigh a quick kiss on his lips. He pushed Rals to stay standing. Raleigh’s cock was perfectly positioned and Chuck licked the flared head. He wasn’t well versed in this, but he had some experience. Man, it felt good to give Raleigh this pleasure.

Raleigh didn’t take long to cum. He watched as Chuck swallowed and fuck that was the hottest thing he’d seen in so long. He climbed into bed with Chuck, kissing him again. Kissing Chuck was amazing. “So, three more weeks in a cast?”

“Yeah, and then PT because of the damage.” Chuck rested his head on Raleigh’s shoulder. For the first time since Pitfall he actually felt relaxed. Felt good.

“Guess I’ll have to keep helping out with you then. Can’t have my favorite fan not feeling clean and relaxed.” He looked and noticed Chuck was rock hard again. “And well, can’t have you getting frustrated either.” He leaned over and kissed Chuck. Who knew how amazing Chuck was at kissing. Who knew he was this warm. Raleigh had a feeling he and Chuck would be helping each other often now. Returning Chuck’s kiss, Raleigh knew that would they have no problem with that. Offering a helping hand never felt so right.


End file.
